


Curtain Call

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [22]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other oddballs mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: The time has come for the very last show.





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so hello it's late for me and I'm tired af but here have Fictober day 22: “I know how you love to play games.”  
> Ideally I should be back on track somewhere between tmr and saturday maybe if I get to write hahahaha (I'll manage and then cry)

He looked at the person behind him, a faint smile on his lips. He didn't know if he was actually happy with that decision, but he had to do with it. He had promised blood to the people, and the people wanted blood. They didn't care how he actually felt about it, especially now that he had made a whole show out of their running after the other, now that he had promised the grand finale the people wanted. Now, the other one was smiling at him like a child, constantly maintained in place by three ropes, attached to three different walls.

He felt sorry for doing this, yet was knowing that, if the other one escaped, he couldn't let it be too easy, or the people would accuse him instead. He tried telling himself things would turn another way. That the tale wouldn't stop already. But this time, nothing would come and save Wataru at the last moment. The other four had disappeared, too, victims of the game they had played for too long, leaving only the mysterious magician to play with the little prince.

Eichi wasn't happy at all. Chasing them was fun, getting rid of them wasn't. Soon, he would be all alone, admired by citizens that would think of him as a hero for ridding the world of a bunch of demons. None of them were demons. Rather, they were angels, creatures from a divine world that had so much to teach them - but the masses were afraid of what they didn't know or understand, and who exactly understood those five creeps?

So, Eichi had been asked to play his own role and protect the people from them. And of course, _those blind idiots_ , they couldn't understand the truth. Even if he hadn't trapped them, they'd have kept chasing on them instead of just letting go. Thus, he had done what was needed.

"Don't look at me like that," Wataru sadly smiled, knowing way too well what was going to happen.

What had happened to the others.

"You're right," Eichi replied, turning his gaze away from the ropes, and back to the end of the corridor, "I won't. And whatever happens, I won't witness it, for you're a genius, is that right?"

There was no noise behind him. Nothing that would indicate the other one was even _thinking_ about freeing himself from his chains.

"Do you really think I'm going to get out of this? I'm tied so tightly even _my hair_ can't move."

Wataru's heart had broken, he knew that. And so had his own one. But he couldn't let it go on for long. He couldn't let the people down. For they were the ones who actually took the decisions - even when he disagreed with them.

"I know how you like to play games," Eichi only answered, silently hoping for his prisonner to disappear by the next day.

He refused to wait for an answer, instead leaving immediately. The next day would be a nightmare if things didn't go the way he wanted them to. And a thing that was funny was that nothing ever went the way he hoped for them to go - on the next morning, Wataru would be hung high and short for the people to see, and then, by request from the high council, would get guillotined, in a more "private" setting, just to make sure he didn't act the whole hanging thing.

That night would be a sleepless one for Eichi.

At some point between the sunset and the dawn, he had decided it would be better if the one going down wasn't the one the public wanted to see disappear. He didn't know how yet, but he'd manage and take Wataru's place. Maybe it was still time to prepare something and fool the public, or maybe everything was settled already.

After everything was set, Eichi felt his heart sink. Not only was Wataru still here, he looked like he didn't have slept much either, and like he had given up already. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what he wanted to see or to show. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Eichi couldn't really understand what was going n in his own head when the trap was opened and the prisonner hung. He didn't know how the decorative sword had been unsheathed and the rope cut, or when his hand had taken Wataru's to drag him in the sewers.

But for the very first time, he felt free, and happy. For the first time, the public opinion didn't matter. For the first time in his life, the weight on his chest got lifted. After a few minutes of running into the dirty waters, he stopped, laughing his heart out. And, when he turned towards the other man, Wataru was laughing too, as if someone had told him the funniest joke that ever was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ I hope the story's not too messy I was kinda falling asleep while writing it BUT I made it


End file.
